


Forgotten

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sigurd was sure he was forgetting something. But what?
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Human names:
> 
> Magnus = Denmark.  
> Sigurd = Norway.

Sunday. Sigurd could only think that the next day was Monday and he was dreading to go back to work. Yes, he still had some time to enjoy and relax, but just the thought of having to wake up early, take the bus and be stuck in that office for the next 8 to 10 hours just made him feel miserable. 

He needed something that could distract him from those horrible thoughts. For some reason, he felt that he was forgetting about something. But what? He didn’t have anything scheduled for that day. His little brother didn’t have any concerts to assist either. 

He shrugged it off. If it were that important, he would have taken notes on his phone or at least, he would have put a reminder. He decided, then, that he would just enjoy a day dedicated to videogames and eating pizza. 

However, when he was about to put on his headphones, he heard some knocking on his door. It was too early for the pizza to arrive and he was sure that he wasn’t expecting anyone that day. Or was he? His heart dropped onto the floor when he realized what he was forgetting about. It was Valentine’s Days and he was supposed to eat lunch and go out with Magnus. 

That has never ever happened to him before. How could he have forgotten about their date? He dropped his headphones and ran to the door. He had no excuses to offer Magnus. He would not blame him if Magnus chose to never talk to him ever again. After all, who would do that to their significant other?

He opened the door and a huge heart-shaped balloon hit him on the face. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!!!” Magnus pushed his balloon and the bouquet. 

Sigurd was too embarrassed to accept them.

“I’m so, so sorry, Magnus” He couldn’t even look into those blue eyes. He was so ashamed that he just stared at the floor “I’m such a terrible boyfriend”

Magnus put his gifts on the living room’s table and then he hugged Sigurd.

“Hey, hey, hey. You told me that you had a very tough week, silly” Magnus said “I figured that you were just too tired for our lunch” 

“Really?” 

“Well, after you didn’t reply to my last messages, I just assumed…”

Sigurd went after Magnus’ lips and kissed him endlessly. He knew he was lucky to have someone so understanding like him. Other people would have just broken up with him, but not Magnus. His love for him had just grown even more, if that was possible. 

“Let me make it up for you” Sigurd begged him “I ordered pizza and I still have some beer on my fridge. It’s not the most romantic date ever, but I would love to spend it with you”

“What kind of person would say no to that?!” Magnus grabbed Sigurd by the waist and lifted him from the ground “I’m gonna be with you, that’s all I care about!”

It looked like it wasn’t going to be a boring Sunday after all, Sigurd thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
